This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An open coil heater generally includes a resistive heating element to generate heat. The resistive heating element is generally in the form of a coiled wire and generates heat as electrical current passes therethrough. The resistive heating element is in direct contact with a surrounding fluid, such as air or water, for example. Heat exchange between the resistive heating element and the surrounding fluid is efficient, therefore providing a quick response time.
Commonly known open coil elements used as the resistive heating element are exposed to the surrounding fluid on multiple sides to enhance heat transfer. This open design, however, can permit contact between a coiled wire of the open coil element and the cabinet or plenum into which the open coil element is being installed. This contact can result in damage which may not be immediately visible or apparent to the installer, therefore significant time may be required to identify a damaged open coil element or to replace the damaged open coil element after initial installation.